I Speak The Truth! Sorta
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: When Austin comes back from tour hoping to get Ally back he comes back to a little surprise. Will Austin & Ally break up for good or will Ally find away to make things right? Sequel to Austin's Real Goodbye Multi Chap 4 maybe 5
1. Austin Finds Out!

I Speak The Truth! Sorta...

**Sequel to Austin's Real Goodbye**

Chapter 1: Austin Finds Out!

Austin Moon was more excited for today than any other day of his life. It was the last show of his tour. At around noon tomorrow he would be able to see his Ally Dawson again. He would be able to hug & kiss her, tell her he loved her, and be mad and Trish & Dez for ruining their moment by saying, "Hey we want to hug her too!," he couldn't wait as soon as his performance in Orlando Jimmy, Trish, & Dez were all going back on the bus for the last time and driving back home to Miami to Ally.

"What's up Orlando are you ready to rock!?"

Crowd Cheers

"This is a new song I wrote called Crazy 4 U **(1) **I hope you guys like it."

Verse 1

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

Chorus

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
Verse 2

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

Repeat Chorus

Verse 3

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah...

Repeat Chorus

After that he sang Can You Feel It?, Heart Beat, Illusion, Steal Your Heart, Timeless, Livin in The Moment, and ended with I Got That Rock N' Roll. **(2)**

"Well that's it for my first national tour. You can by my second album Can You Feel It?! Next month and my partner Ally Dawson's first album Stand Out! on Halloween! Goodnight Everybody! I love you all! Good Night!"

Noon The Next Day

Austin ran into the Sonic Boom to see Ally while Ally was getting ready to preform. When Ally saw Austin she felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Then she saw Noah King **(3) **her "Boy Friend" and felt her blood starting to boil.

"Hi Miami these are a couple new songs called I Won't Apologize & Falling Down

Verse 1

You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)

Chorus

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

No, no.

Verse 2

Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)

Verse 3

I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(**Listen** close I won't say this again.)

I'm sorry for changing

I'm sorry it isn't like it was

Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

Repeat Chorus

Verse 1

Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh

You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction

Hook

It won't be long my darling,  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...

_Chorus_

You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now it's not all about.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)

Verse 2

Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror  
The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer  
You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Verse 3

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.  
Smile for the camera (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?

You (you)

Repeat Chorus

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you

Once she got done she gave Austin, Dez, & Trish a smile and a Noah a glare then turned to the crowd.

"You probably all know that there are some rumors spread around about a couple of songs of mine and have some questions that you want to ask me so if you want some of your questions answered come to the food court tomorrow at 2:30 at my first press conference. Have a great rest of the day."

She blow the crowd a kiss and ran down to her friends whom she hasn't seen in 94 days.

"Ally!" They all yelled and pulled her into a group hug.

"Oh My God! I thought you guys weren't coming home till tomorrow."

She gave Trish and Dez a hug but before she could hug Austin a very upset Ronnie came up to her.

"Ally. Conference Now!"

"OMG He seems mad," Dez said.

"What did you do?" Austin asked concerned.

"_I_ didn't do anything," she said as she ran over to her boss ready to give him a piece of her mind if she needed to.

"Ally why is there a press conference tomorrow and why didn't I know about it," Ronnie asked her once they were in a spot alone.

"I'm going to tell everyone the truth something I should have done two months ago."

"Do you know how much that will effect your career?"

"Do you know how much it will effect my relationship with my parents, friends, fans, and Austin if I lie to them very much longer?"

"Why do you care what they think?"

"Because I love them Ronnie. I'm sick and tired of pretending to be in love with the one person I hate and lie to the people I love. Remember what you asked me when I first got signed?"

"Um, No."

"You asked me who is the one I would never want to work with and I specificity said Noah King and then all of a sudden he is my "boyfriend" who I apparently fell in love with first sight."

"What else was I suppose to do Ally?"

"You should have trust that I could finish those songs by myself. People think that I wrote Falling Down & I Won't Apologize about Austin & Year Without Rain, I'd Lie, & I Promise You **(4)** about Noah. When you & I both know it's the other way. It's about time the rest of the world know that too."

"Then what are you going to do when the world classifieds you as a lair."

"This lie is ruining Austin's reputation. I'd neither let my career suffer then to have everything that he's worked hard for over the past three years go down the drain because of me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with him and I know he's in love with me."

"Well this is going to bring a bad reputation to Me & My Record company so you need to make a choose it's Austin or me."

"What."

"Austin or me? You have 24 hours to decide."

With Austin, Trish, & Dez

"I wonder what Ronnie was so mad about." Austin said.

"No Idea," Dez said

Then suddenly none other then Noah King walked up to them.

"Hey have any of you seen Ally?"

"She's with Ronnie," Trish said thinking he was just an extra.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"I'm Noah King. Second biggest Pop/Rock Star in the world and Ally Dawson's Boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Trish & Dez yelled while Austin fainted.

**Uh Oh Austin found out about Noah. What will Ally do? R&R Please & Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top cheek out my other A&A stories 2 more reviews for Confusion & Confessions for an update and 5 more for Sad-Pop Stars & Single Moms.**

**1. I Don't Own Crazy For You By R5**

**2. I Don't Own Any of Ross Lynch's Songs**

**4. I Don't Own any of The Selena Gomez songs or I'd Lie By Taylor Swift**

**3. I Do Own Noah King**

** Anyway see you next time.**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	2. I Speak The Truth!

I Speak The Truth! Sorta...

Chapter 2: I Speak The Truth!

When Austin woke he saw Trish holding on to his hand, Dez looking at him worried, and Ally yelling at Noah.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after you heard about Ally & Noah," Trish explained carefully.

"She really has a boyfriend?" Austin asked heartbroken.

"Afraid so," Dez said.

Austin wanted to cry. Was everything she told him over the summer a lie? Did his video mean nothing?

"I'm going to help Jimmy with the bus. Tell Ally I'll talk to her tomorrow," Austin said in a shaky voice.

"Austin!" He heard Ally yell.

**Austin's POV**

I turned around with my arms folded over my chest. Half of me wanted to yell at her the other half wanted to grab her face and kiss her senseless. I had never felt love and a disliking in the same person before. She had finally caught up with me.

"What do you want? To tell me more lies? Lead me on more?" I snapped at her.

"I wasn't..."

"Really! Then what do you call you telling me all summer that you love me and we were going to try again after I come back. Then when I do come back I find out you have a boyfriend. If that's not lying or leading me on all summer then what the hell was it."

She remained silent so I shock my head and walked started walking away again.

She unfroze and ran after me.

"Austin wait," I heard her yell desperate.

She grabbed my hand and turned me around. She looked into my Hazel eyes and probably saw a mix of sadness, anger, confusion, happiness & love because that's how I was feeling right now I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw a mix of guilt, love, anger & happiness.

"_Keep walking Austin! You are just going to get hurt more!"_

"_She is your best friend!"_

"_She lied to you!"_

"_Maybe she had a good reason!"_

"_What good reason would she have for leading you on!"_

"_Maybe If you listen to her you would find out!"_

"**SHUT UP!," **I screamed at the voices in my head.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now but if you came to my press conference tomorrow you can get all of your questions answered."

Then she through her arms around my neck and put her head on my chest. On instinct a wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I really do love you. I never meant to hurt you," she said.

I saw that Noah kid waving my Ally over to him. I heard Ally silently crying on me. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Do you hate me Austin?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I could never hate you Ally but I am mad. I'll come to the conference but for right now I think we should leave each other alone."

"I understand."

Noah looked at us impatiently. Before I could think about what I was doing I pulled Ally closer to me and I glared at him.

"Your boyfriend wants you," I whispered sadly in her ear.

I let go of her and started walking home. I knew Ally would never hurt me on purpose but she has changed so much since we met who knows what/who she is now?

**The Next Day **

_With Ally, Ronnie & Noah_

At The Food Court

Ally's POV

It was 2:15 I saw Austin, Trish, Dez, Jimmy & Kira in the crowd along with a bunch of paparazzi.

"Do You have a decision?" Ronnie asked me.

"Yes I do," I said confident.

Noah turned to Ronnie and said...

"She's going to dump the loser and stay here where she belongs."

"What did you just call Austin?" I asked angry.

"A loser."

I felt my hands turn into fists & my blood boiling.

"Ronnie working with you has been fun but I can't leave Austin. He needs me & I need him," I said though gritted teeth trying to ignore Noah's smirk.

"I appreciate your loyalty. Your album will still be released. Now get out there and set things straight. They deserve it. I'm going to miss you Ally."

"I'll miss you too."

I hugged him for the last time and went out to set thing straight. I walked out onto the stage, smiled, and blow a kiss to the crowd.

"Hello everybody!"

"_Ally what are some of your favorite songs on your album?"_

"_Are you still Austin's partner?"_

"_How are things between you & Noah."_

"_Can you sing for us today?"_

First I answered the questions and then told the story.

"Probably I can't pick one there all so good. Yes never stopped. We were never together. Yes I can sing a couple songs for you."

I saw Austin's face light up after I answered the3rd question.

"Here's the deal guys. After Austin left I had terrible writers block. Ronnie thought the only way I could have inspiration again is if I had a boyfriend that's when Noah came in. Before I could protest rumors spread around and Ronnie refused to let me set them straight. He did help though I wrote **I Won't Apologize & Falling Down **about him. And once I got used to the fact that Austin was goingto be gone for another two months it helped me realize how much in love with him I really am. Distance makes a heart grow stronger right? That is when I come up with **I Promise You & Year Without Rain. **I hope you guys don't stay mad at me for to long about this and don't be mad at Ronnie or the label they were just trying to help me. I hope that answers all your questions. Any more?"

"_Are you still signed with Ronnie?"_

"No but my album is still being released."

"_What are you planning to do now that Austin's back?"_

"Just take life day by day and see what the future holds for us."

"_Can you preform for us?"_

"Yes. Come back in about 15 minutes."

The paparazzi slowly left and all my friends ran up to me. I hugged Trish, Dez, Kira & Jimmy. Then asked them if I can talk to Austin in private. As soon as we were alone he ran up to me and grabbed me spinning me around. Once he put me down he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Noah," I said breaking contact with his eyes.

"No I'm sorry for thinking you were lying and leading me on I was just afraid of losing you. I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin," I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

After some time Austin whispered in my ear "Your suppose to preform now." before he let go of me. He kissed my cheek then went off with Dez, Trish & Jimmy to sit with the audience.

"This is a new song called Parachute. I hope you guys like it."

I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always my own worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute

With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge  
It's such a long way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now  
Woah, woah  
Woah, woah  
Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute  
You're my parachute

"This song's called me & you."

Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor  
Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue  
It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue, me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you always got teach other's backs we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch  
You know I'd give you my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you In perfect harmony  
We're bobbin' our heads to the groove  
It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue, me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in you too  
You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me, Always got a friend  
Always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you  
Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Me and you  
Always got a friend, always got a friend Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you, you

"Have a good rest of the day everyone. I love you all."

I blew another kiss to the crowd, winked at Austin and walked off stage.

Latter That Night

We are currently at Austin's welcome him party his parents & sister through him. I suddenly felt myself turned around and lips being slammed into mine. I immediately knew it was Austin so I kissed him back just as passionately. He ran his fingers through my hair and I put my hands on his shoulders. His tongue swirled around mine and my heart started to beat faster then ever. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled at me.

"I've waited for over 95 days for that kiss."

I giggled. He took my hand and lead me into the practice room. He took out a velvet box & handed it to me.

"I had this made in L.A. For you."

I opened it to find a beautiful necklace. It said A&A in a golden heart & on the back said Me & You Forever!" He put it around my neck and said.

"Ally Dawson will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of Course."

He took my hand leading me back down to the party. His newest single Superhero came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my hips.

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero

_(Woah woah oooh)_  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero

He twirled me around and when the clock hit midnight he put his lips on to mine.

"I love you," He told me once he pulled away.

"I love you too," I told him and meant every damn word of it. Because I Speak The Truth! No Sorta About It.

**I think the last chapter of this story is going to be an epilogue. Tell me what you think and as always cheek out my other A&A stories please. **

**Oh and PS who loves Austin & Ally: Turn It Up! I'm obsessed. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


	3. Albums (Not a chapter)

Here are the things you are going to need to know!

Austin's First, Second & Third Albums

Austin's First Album ~ Billion Hits

Double Take

Break Down The Walls

Billion Hits

Without You

Not A Love Song

It's Me It's You

Better Together

Heard It On The Radio

Na Na Na (The Summer Song)

The Way That You Do

Illusion

Austin's Second Album ~ Can You Feel It?

Don't Look Down – ft Ally

Got It 2

Can You Feel It?

Face 2 Face – ft Jessie

Ordinary Day

You Can Come To Me – ft Ally

Timeless

Living In The Moment

I Got That Rock N Roll

Bonus Track - Future Sounds Like Us ~ Liv Rooney

Austin's Third Album- Love Is A Crazy Thing

Who I Am

Superhero

Stuck On You

Upside Down

What Were About

Better Than This

Chasing The Beat Of My Heart

I Think About You

Steal Your Heart

Who U R

Crazy 4 U

Zero Gravity

Never Close Our Eyes

Bonus Track

Unstoppable - Chloe and Halle

Ally's First & Second Album

Ally's First Album ~ Stand Out!

Stand Out

The Me That You Don't See

Finally Me

Shine

This Is Me

Don't Look Down – Ft Austin

You Can Come To Me – Ft Austin

I Won't Apologize

Falling Down

Try

Look At Me Now

Who I Am – Ally's Version

Bonus Tracks ~ Chyna Parks – Stars Aligning & Unstoppable

Ally's Second Album – Me & You

Me & You

Parachute

Year Without Rain

I Promise You

Kissing You

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Crazier

Sparks Fly

Heart By Heart

Top Of The World

Perfect Two

Bonus Tracks ~ Better In Stereo – Liv Rooney

Best Year Of My Life – Jessie Prescott


End file.
